


Become the Same

by 67_coquette



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Blunder, M/M, Wonderbluth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67_coquette/pseuds/67_coquette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco de Quatro first time fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Become the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I am inspired by the two other blunder fics up right now. I love this new fandom. It's like witnessing the birth of a beautiful new gay baby. a ~*gAYby*~. Anyway. Enjoy some goofy fluff. Originally posted at stupid-forgetful-michael.tumblr.com.

He slid into the dark room and found the figure, robed, sitting on the end of the bed. GOB pushed the figure back, realizing with the pressure on the flatness of the chest that it was Tony. It was strange, the fimness of one another - GOB had half hoped Egg would come back, but she hadn’t, and Tony had expected her{?} and…

The world stopped. GOB realized that the night they had planned to spend with one other, the very same night he’d planned and then tried to get out of, had backfired. Now, they were right back at the start, making good on a promise that GOB was ashamed to fulfill.

Tony cupped Gob’s jaw, sliding a thumb beneath the mask itself, and felt the stubble underneath the disguise. “Don’t - don’t take it off,” GOB murmured, feeling self-conscious. This was really happening. His stomach dropped. Had he made a huge mistake?

Tony pushed against GOB’s chest and sat up, seemingly forgetting that moments ago he’d been trying to get revenge on GOB for getting revenge on him. All the lies made things sort of complicated. Tony still felt deflated, but to see GOB here, moving through the dark toward him, was strangely soothing. He found himself knowing that deep down he was much happier to find GOB in this bed than Plant, although the truth of that unsettled him. There would be no going back from these - and there was this nagging feeling that maybe he didn’t want to, maybe he’d never wanted to come back from this. Maybe the charade had been something like destiny. GOB felt unsettled by this revelation.

Tony’s voice was calm, betraying his own nerves and dry throat. “If you take off your Tony mask, I’ll take off my GOB mask.” 

“But… that would be…gay.” GOB found himself saying, surprised he couldn’t hold it back. 

All he knew for sure was that he hadn’t expected to be looking forward to this, hadn’t anticipated the disappointment when he’d found out that Tony was straight. 

Tony just leaned over, so that he could see GOB’s eyes clearly through the holes in the mask. He liked GOB, and it scared him how natural this was. “Yeah, it’s not gay with masks on,” he murmured, reaching a shaking hand over to rest on GOB’s neck. He wanted to make this work, despite fear of expressing his curiosity. He didn’t want GOB to see him as inexperienced. He was, after all, the Gay Magician. It surprised him how much he cared about impressing GOB in that moment. 

“Hey, we don’t have to -“

“No, no, I want to - do you ? want to? I —”

“Yeah, yeah, I actually do, I really -“

“want to -“

“have sex with you. Same? Same.” 

It was a full thirty-five seconds before GOB spoke again. “Let’s risk it,” GOB shrugged, eyes flitting between the lips of Tony’s mask and his bright blue eyes. “Let’s risk it?”

“Let’s risk it,” Tony agreed breathlessly, and GOB grabbed him and crushed the lips of their masks together. “No, no, no, masks off, masks off, this isn’t working…”

When they did finally get both of the masks off, their robes were loosening, and GOB found his nose touching Tony’s while he breathed heavily against the skin of his rival. Ex-rival? What did this mean for them? Destroying Tony’s life just didn’t seem like something he could do anymore. He could already hear his father in his head calling him a pansy for ditching the revenge plan, among other things - but he wouldn’t find out. No one would find out. He broke the cycle of negative thoughts by moving forward with an unusual tenderness to place a chaste kiss on Tony’s lips. 

In the end, it wasn’t as weird as they’d thought it was. It made sense. Butterflies and everything. Just like a romance movie or a yogurt commercial. 

“I don’t know how we’re gonna do this,” Tony murmured. GOB remembered he was running low on Forget-Me-Nows. It’s not that he wanted to forget the sex he was now sure he was about to have - it was the fact that this felt good. He didn’t want to have to confront that, and was convinced he could find a way to put it off until his eventual death. 

He grabbed Tony and initiated the first real kiss, hungry, and didn’t have to think of any women to get the ball rolling. This was new territory, and he was hyper aware of the way it made him feel, the desire, the overwhelming consumption if it. Tony reached up the pull him closer. It was cathartic, all fear exercised in that moment and translated into movement.

 

At the end of everything, with both of them spent and the bed sheets and pillows tossed around, a strangeness settled in. They were facing the ceiling, eyes half-lidded, Tony lighting a cigarette from the nightstand. 

With both of them wondering if they’d made a huge mistake, they shared the cig in silence. Both of them tried to ignore the feeling of elation when their hands brushed together.


End file.
